


All Hanging Out

by cinder1013



Series: Rubbery Chicken Universe [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Elliott come home after a night of clubbing, sorta drunk, and engage in mutual blow jobs. They are decidedly not thinking of HIM. </p>
<p>- An interlude in the Rubbery Chicken universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hanging Out

Kurt tumbled into bed with Elliott, still light headed from all the alcohol. “I’m so ... so ... something and I think I love you!” 

“Really?” 

“I love, love, love you!” Wrapping his arms around Elliott’s neck, he dragged him down into a sloppy kiss. “Love.” 

“I love you too. In a mostly platonic way. Although, I do want to fuck you through the mattress, because your ass is incred-i-ble.” He sang out the last word. “I have dreams about fucking your ass. Can I fuck your ass?” 

“I’ll be pissed if you don’t,” Kurt told him, then pulled Elliott down into another long kiss. “Why are we still wearing clothes?” he asked, clearly puzzled in that way people are when they were way too drunk not long ago, but they’re slowly sobering up &nash only not nearly fast enough to understand. 

“You have to let me up so I can get undressed.” 

“Pfft! Watch this.” Kurt shimmied and squirmed until he could grab the bottom of his shirt and slink it over his head. “See? And I’m not even on top.” 

“You’re still wearing your pants,” Elliott pointed out. 

“Per’sh the thought.” Squirming some more, Kurt wiggled out of his pants, even using Elliott’s legs to hold the pants still as he pulled his own legs free. “Ta-da!” 

“I am so, so impressed and also turned on.” 

“Then get your clothes off, stud,” Kurt ordered, with a giggle. “If you’re gonna get some of this, you must be appropr’ately attired.” 

“Black tie and thong?” Elliott asked, playfully, even as he stood up and started stripping out of his clothes. His stripping involved more straightforward nakedness and less wiggling. Although he did turn and give his ass a little shake. 

“No, no bow tie,” Kurt told him softly, kinda pathetically. 

“Oh, Kurt, no! Don’t you even think about him! Here I am, all hanging out, and you’re thinking about HIM! Stop it right now.” Clamboring back on top of Kurt, Elliott threatened, “I will tickle you. Don’t think I won’t!”

Kurt couldn’t help himself, giggling again, but also reaching out and groping Elliott’s abs. “Him who?” 

“Exactly.” Pulling Kurt close, he kissed him thoroughly. “You do not know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

“Tell me you’re ‘all hanging out’ or kiss me?” 

“Be all hanging out in front of you and kiss you.” 

Trailing his fingers down Elliott’s stomach, Kurt told him, “I like the all hanging out very much. Would you like kisses on it? I can guarantee they’re very soft.” 

“I bet they are.” Breathless, Elliott inched his way forward toward Kurt’s mouth. “I mean ...” 

“Of course you mean. Turn over.” Shoving, Kurt manhandled Elliott onto his back. “Of course you mean,” he repeated before descending on his hard cock, sucking it into his mouth with practiced precision. He wasn’t the guy he used to be in high school. This Kurt brimmed with experience and eager hunger. 

“Fuck,” Elliott groaned, trying not to buck up into Kurt’s mouth. “Wait! Wait!” He tugged on Kurt’s hair, pulling him up off his cock. “New plan, I fuck you before you make me cream on your tongue.” 

“Oh, I was just getting started. I can get you much deeper than my tongue.” Kurt smirked. “Although I do like to taste it.” 

“Fuck. Don’t do that!” 

“Don’t worry. I can get you hard again.” He deliberately lifted Elliott’s hand away from his hair and then went back to what he’d been doing before. When Elliott tried to pull him away again, Kurt slapped at his hands until he stopped. Turning his palms until he had hold of Elliott’s wrists, he pushed them to the mattress and held them there. That left him only his lips and tongue to manipulate Elliott’s cock with. The sight of Kurt’s tongue snaking up and down his cock, alone, would have made him come even without the feeling to go with it. 

“Kurt!” Bucking up into Kurt’s mouth, he came hard. “Oh, fuck, Kurt!” 

Kurt suckled him until the sensitivity set in, then let his cock go with a pop. Then he slithered right up Elliott’s body, perching on his chest with a smug grin. “Well?” 

“I am in awe.” 

“As you should be.” Kurt grinned, shimmying just a bit, which moved all kinds of nice bits against one another. “Oh, that feels nice.” 

“If we’re starting with blowjobs, come up here,” Elliott invited, helping Kurt shuffle even farther forward until he could get his mouth on Kurt’s cock. Kurt thoughtfully held the back of Elliott’s neck so he wouldn’t get tired. Even though he’d grown much stronger from dance and other classes at NYADA, his touch was light, just supporting, following Elliott’s lead. “Damn,” Elliott muttered before going to town. 

In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Kurt came down Elliott’s throat. “Damn,” Kurt agreed, just catching himself on his arms and falling to the side. 

“You promised round 2. I hope you can make good on it.”

“Pffft, you have no idea how much stamina I have.” 

“Can I find out?” 

“I hope you do.” Kurt yawned. “But after a nap.” Turning over, he cuddled close to Elliott’s side. “Nap, nap.” 

“Goodnight, Kurt.” 

But Kurt was already asleep, snoring lightly. 

“Too cute,” Elliott thought before following his friend into slumber.


End file.
